Unkown, but Loving
by animeloverani
Summary: Summary sucks. When Amaya returns home she has an odd dream of a boy she doesn't know, what does it mean for Amaya? Rewritten and now AU. Still being worked on, give me time.
1. Chapter 1

As Amaya was walking though Konoha she head someone call out to her. "Hey! Amaya-chan!! Over here!!" She turned her head and smiled lightly at the sight of seeing her blond haired friend, Naruto Uzumaki, waving his arms like a maniac from Ichiraku Ramen. A great crowed had formed in the streets of Konoha already, but Amaya was able to gracefully walk thought to the small ramen stand next to the blonde and his companions.

Amaya bowed lightly in greeting, "Hello Hinata-chan. Neji-kun." She gave a gentle smile. Hinata blushed as she whispered a greeting back, Neji grunted a response.

"Amaya-chan! Come on! Sit down and order already! It's my treat!" Naruto yelled. Amaya happily took the seat next to him, and ordered her usual ramen. Naruto got his ramen and dug in, engulfing the food. Amaya smiled, Naruto was still Naruto. He hadn't changed at all in the past 2 years since she's been gone on a yearlong mission in Sand. During that time in which Sasuke Uchiha, a friend and training partner to her, left the village to seek revenge on his brother Itachi, whom massacred the Uchiha clan.

"Amaya-chan…..Are you ok?" Amaya turns her head and see the worried expression on Hinata's face. She gives her friend a warm smile.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan, just thinking a little." She replied hoping to calm her. It worked. Hinata nodded her head and returned to talking with her cousin. With a sigh, she looks up as a bowl of ramen is given to her. "Thank you." Amaya says and quietly began to eat.

Just as she finishes Naruto whips his head around to face her.. "You won't believe who was put on my squad to replace Sasuke!" Amaya frowns; there was no need to replace Sasuke. She could easily take his place, and Naruto was sure to bring him back.

"Are you talking about me?" everyone turns around to see a strange boy. Although he looks completely sexy with his vest showing her flat, toned stomach, her senses tell Amaya to be on guard. She takes a fighting stance and the boy simply smiles and chuckles lightly, fake. "No need for that. I just want to know why someone like you would need to know why I'm on team Kakashi." Amaya shoots a glare at the boy.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up before I do it for you!" she snap at him. He smirks playfully at her, as if saying_ 'come and try.' _As she prepares to charge at the boy, Naruto grabs her arm. "Naruto, why are you stopping me?"

"That's Sasuke's replacement…..That's Sai…" He spat out. Amaya looks from Naruto to Sai, and with a huff yanks her arm from Naruto and storms past Sai.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sai asks as she walks by him. Amaya gives him a death glare, daring him to talk to her.

"I'm going home….." she growls and continues to walk down the roads of the village but instead of going to her apartment like she'd said, Amaya turned out to the training grounds. _I'll just train till all this anger is gone._ She reasoned walking to the all too familiar training ground. Carefully, she places targets in every possible place available. Then began to shoot kunai at them time, after time, after time. That didn't work, so she started punching at the stump in the middle of the field. Firing combinations of kicks and punches until she could move any more. _I've used to much energy… I'll just rest a bit. _You sat against the stump and closed your eyes.

Just as she tried to stand, that idiot Sai appeared. He walked over to her and lifted her up bridal style. A blush creped across Amaya's features. "I-I don't need any help from you!" she yells out flustered. He turns his head and smiles._ Why is he….?_

"I think you do. And you know you do too." He said confidently as he walked out of the field and into the streets of Konoha. "Oh, and Naruto told me where you live. I when by to find that you weren't there."

"That's because….." Amaya stopped, seeing as she didn't have a reason, she just needed to let off some steam.

All the while she spent thinking, Sai had arrived at the apartment, walked in, and was taking her to the bed room. By the time Amaya noticed she was at the apartment, Sai had placed her on the bed. He looked down, and Amaya could help but want to touch him. Sai then startled her by placing her hands on his chest.

"I don't know much, but I think I have a good idea now that I've read on it." Sai said, Amaya was immensely confused, but just as she was about to voice her question, he placed his lips on hers and slid his tongue into her mouth though the parted lips.

She let out a moan as his tongue rubbed against her own. Sai now leaned over her on the bed. He was gently moving his hands to bottom of her shirt. "Ah!" she broke the kiss as his cool hands traveled over her stomach. He smirked as he looked down at Amaya withering under just the slightest of his touches. He gently removed the shirt from her. He leaned down and began leaving butterfly kisses down her neck. You moaned as he found a sensate spot. She whimpered a bit as he bit at the spot playfully. After sucking at that spot a little more, he continued to move downwards. Once he reached the rim of the shorts she wore, he rose, and removed his shirt. Amaya stared at his muscular chest; her hands had a mind of their own as they roamed all over his body. He went back to work, working on removing her shorts and underwear at the same time. He carefully undid the bra that was in his way, and began to suck and nibble on them. While he did this, and Amaya moaned loudly, he was carefully sneaking his hands downwards and removing his last pieces of clothing.

Amaya couldn't believe how huge he was. "It'll be painful at first, but it'll get better." He whispered into her ears seductively. Shivers crawled up her spin. He slowly inserted a finger into her entrance. Amaya moved a little, but didn't let him know it felt uncomfortable. As he moved his finger in and out, she moaned; he added a second finger causing her to gasp. "It'll get better…" He whispered to her as he drew out, causing a gasp to escape her lips. He took the chance and captured her mouth again. As he had her distracted he decided it was time. He slowly entered her, and the kiss broke.

Amaya whimpers in pain. He slowly moved in and out, Amaya whimpered more. But as his pace quickened bit by bit, the pain turned into pleasure. "Oh! Sai! Harder!" You said, but he kept his torturous pace.

"What was that?" He asked teasingly. "I want to hear you beg me Amaya." He said.

Amaya closed her eyes and yelled, "Oh, god. Sai, please, harder!" He smiled that sexy smiled and complied with her wishes. The two were moaning in sync with each other, and came at the same time. Each screaming the others name.

"Amaya….I believe I love you." Sai said as he pulled out of her body and lied on the bed. She looked up at him before cuddling into his chest.

"I love you too Sai…." Is whispered as a soft goodnight kiss is shared before the two went to sleep.

**Okay, this is my first Sai love story and I wrote it for a friend. I went through and edited it from the original because I felt I could make it better, and my friend asked me to change the name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, you readers are probably like, 'What the hell?!?!' Well, my friend wanted me to change the character name, and I wrote this for her in the first place. I just thought this would make it easier for me to do. Yeah, rewrote the point of view for it. Well, sorry if this bums any of you that read this, I'm working on the kinks in this story.**

Amaya jolts awake in her bed and holds her head in her hands. "What. The. Hell." She mumbles and rubs her temples. "Who the heck is Sai..? And why were my friends and me dressed like ninja…? Argh…!" Amaya flopped forward in her bed. She peeked over at her clock and groaned again. It was only 5:00 a.m. she still had 30 minutes of sleep.

She sighed and threw the covers off of her and shivered at how cold her house was. She walked out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom. She allowed the warm water to run over her body and wake her up. She takes her time washing her body and hair with the products her friend got her. She recently learned that her friend, Shikamaru Nara, apparently the only son to a beauty product corporation. Quite the shocker to everyone. She washed her body with the lilac and lavender conduction, apparently a new product to help keep skin smooth, and her hair with a strawberry and mango mix shampoo and conditioner.

Once her shower was done, she walked back to her room and rummaged through her closet for her school uniform. Once she found it she dried off and got dressed. She sat down on her bed and started to brush out her hair. Once she was satisfied it was untangled, she got up and grabbed a hair-tie to pull it back with. She walked to her living room/kitchen to get some breakfast. The two rooms where combined, divided by a small bar connected to the kitchen area.

She entered the kitchen and set to her usual routine of making eggs and toast, and fixing up her bento and the few for her friends. She left for a moment to get her bag together. She threw her books and folders into the bag that was hand-made by her friend, Hinata Hyuuga. She looked at the dark red bag and the intricate design that was done in black thread.

When she returns to the kitchen, she turns off the stove and sets the plate down to eat with a glass of milk. She eats as she runs around the kitchen, making rice balls, eggrolls, and other things for the bentos. Once those are made she finishes her meal and the glass of milk. She grabs everything, and shoves more things into her bag and runs out of her single apartment.

_Who said you need parents to take care of you? I'm fine on my own, so is Naruto._ Amaya thought to herself as she rushed down the street to meet up with a few friends she walks to school with.

"Hey, Amaya!!!" Amaya looks up as she sees her friends waiting at the corner of the stop light. She runs to catch up to them. In the group is Naruto Uzamaki, a blonde haired boy who lives on his own and despite what people think he's rather smart, Kiba Inuzuka, a brown haired boy who always wears a furry hooded jacket it's a pain in the arse to get him to leave his dog Akamaru at home, Shino Aburame, a black haired boy with a fascination for bugs, and the last in the walking group is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin and a rather quiet boy with long brown hair pulled back.

Amaya nods to her companions. "Hey." She gives her one word greeting. Everyone but Naruto nod back. Naruto on the other hand grabs her in a head lock, "What do you mean just 'hey'?! It's Friday, and we get a three day weekend after this!" Naruto exclaimed as he released her and went on a rant. Everyone just ignores him as they walk to school.

They reached the high school without an incident, in other words no accidents. Amaya walked to her locker with Naruto and met up with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro on their way.

"Amaya, did you hear, there's a new transfer and he's in your grade and class." Kankuro said. Amaya turned to the brown haired boy, he looked so much better when he didn't have all that drama make-up on. "I heard he was the replacement for Sasuke Uchiha who transferred to that uptight, rich academy." Temari added. Temari had blond hair pulled into two spiky pigtails. Then there was Gaara, who was always quiet, he had short red hair, and a tattoo on his forehead that read 'love'. These three are the Subaku siblings. Apparently their father is the president of a clothing company, but none of these kids were interested in fashion, except Temari when it came to social gatherings like dances.

Amaya listened as the three kids gossiped about the new guy. She exchanged books in her bag and turned around to face Gaara. "Here," She gave him a bento wrapped in a cloth with the kanji for love like his forehead. He nods and takes the bento. She then hands Temari and Kankuro theirs.

Naruto pouted about not having one. "You had one yesterday." Kankuro pointed out as they walked to a specific area of the hallway. Most of them had classes in the area except Temari and Kankuro who had to go up a few levels of the school building. Outside of the English and History rooms, the small group met up with Shikamaru, a lazy brown haired boy and also Temari's boyfriend, Neji, and Lee, a hyper boy with a weird black hair style.

Neji walks up and greets Naruto, it's well known that Neji is gay and happens to like Naruto who is completely oblivious. Temari smiles at Shikamaru who sighs and says his favorite phrase, "What a drag…" and continues to be lectured by Temari about his homework. He's smart, but he's too smart for school, literally!

The warning bell sounds, and Temari and Kankuro drag Neji and Lee to the upper floors for class. Amaya, Gaara, and Shikamaru walk to English, leaving Naruto to meet up with Kiba in History.

The class was pretty boring, Shikamaru was asleep, and Gaara wasn't paying attention to anyone. Amaya sighed when the teacher mentioned a new student. A tall boy walked into the room. He had short black hair, and he wore the school uniform with the top of the jacket undone, and no tie. The teacher, Iruka, shook his head at the student.

"This is Sai; he's new here so everyone be nice to him." Everyone answered Iruka with a 'Yes, Sensei.' Iruka was like a parent figure among the high school teachers, and it is well knows to Amaya and her friends that he and the sophomore English teacher, Kakashi Hayate, were dating.

_That...That's the guy from my dream!! _Amaya realizes and ends up staring at the guy as he is seated next to her. She turns away from him to not only his amusement, but to her friends.

"Hey, Amaya, is something up?" Shikamaru whispers to her from his seat behind her. She notices Gaara staring at her from his seat in the back a ways past Shikamaru.

"I think I'm going crazy, I saw this guy in my dream, and it wasn't a peaceful dream." Amaya told him. Shikamaru sat back and thought on this information. Gaara looked at Sai, and then turned away in distaste. Amaya couldn't help but laugh.

It was another known fact to her and his siblings, much his father's horror, that Gaara is gay and is looking for a good guy to ask out. Temari and Amaya often discuss trying to hook him up with Lee, he may be hyper, but the upperclassman was a good guy, protective and romantic. Strangely, to everyone's surprise, Gaara is really into romantic stuff, like being given roses, and he's a major uke.

The bell rang and the class filed out, throughout the day, Amaya learned that she had not only English, but History, Art, and Lunch with Sai. Apparently he has Biology with Kiba and Shikamaru, and journalism and P.E. with Shino, Kankuro, and Temari. During lunch, it was a bit of a shock when he approached the group and asked if he could join them.

"Um, sure, go ahead." Amaya said and Sai smiled and sat next to her. Everyone slowly got back to what they were doing. Temari and Kankuro were urging Lee to flirt with Gaara, which when he did Gaara turned red with a faint blush. Temari then turned to Shikamaru and made him do his homework. Neji was flirting with Naruto, and successfully turning the blonde red with a blush.

"Is this normal?" Sai asked Amaya who nodded. "Yeah, is something wrong with my friends?" She asked with narrowed eyes. Sai held his hands up in a peace sign, "Nothing at all. It's interesting; I've never seen people interact in such ways."

"What does that mean?" Kankuro asked. "I was home schooled until now." Sai said with a smile. Everyone at the table stared at him. Home schooled, you don't hear that often. "Really? Hmm, well you'll enjoy school life a lot more once you get a girlfriend." "Why not hook up with Amaya; she needs the change of pace." Gaara said as pay back for making Lee cause him to blush.

_Victory is sweet_, was what Gaara thought as Amaya blushed, and Sai turned to her. "Will you go out with me?" He asked. Amaya turned tomato red with how straight forward he was being.

"Go on Amaya, say yes!" Temari cheered. Amaya was so shocked that all she got out was a, "I have to think about this…" and stood up, her long hair flowed behind her and she walked off, forgetting her backpack and lunch at the table.

"Hey, Amaya left her bag." Naruto said pointing at the black and silver bag as Neji pulled him to his lap. "So? And if you're so obsessed with home cooking, I'll make you food." He says meaning he wanted to make Naruto meals. Naruto blushes lightly and smile, "I'd like that Neji!"

At another table, Hinata was talking with some other girls. Ino Yamanaka, a blonde haired girl who's family runs a flower shop, and Sakura Haruno, a girl whose family money got her into the school; she has no brains and would barely passing be classes if it wasn't for Ino. Hinata wondered what Amaya would say to Sai, having overheard them talking, ignoring the girls before her, she works on the bag in her hands, sewing black flowers, and gold embroidery into it for Temari.

Half way down the hall, Amaya turned a corner and walked into a room. "Shoot! I left my bag!" she exclaimed and ran back down the hall to go get it. Halfway back, she ran into Sai, "Um, hey…"

Sai smiled and held up her bag, "You left this." He said. Amaya nodded and took her bag. "Thanks." She said and took the bag from Sai. He smiled. "I'll see you around." He said as he walked off. Amaya stared after him for a moment before turning to go to her class. "That was…odd…?" "What was odd?" Amaya looked to see the P.E. teacher leaving her Biology room.

"Coach Gai," She smiles a crooked smile as she sat down, "It's the new kid, Sai, and he's kind of…" "…odd." He supplied and Amaya nodded. Gai laughed at the girl. "Yes, he is something. Well, I best be off, class will be starting soon." With that, the tall man in green left.

Coach Might Gai is Lee's dad. The two share the same hyper personalities as well as a habit of wearing this weird green jumpsuit. It was just recently that everyone got Lee to stop wearing it and start wearing jeans and shirts.

The biology class went by fast, as well as P.E. Another accident with Sakura caused her to be sent to Tsunade again. Lady Tsunade is the nurse of the school, and Sakura tends to act like a real…how to put it… spoiled brat. So Amaya takes it upon herself to teach the bit- I mean pinket a lesson. Thus she gets sent to the counselor, Shizune.

Shizune looked up from her papers when she heard her door open; she sighed and set the papers down. "Hello, Amaya." The woman says and gestures to an open seat. Amaya sits downs in the plush chair with a smile. "Why did you hit Sakura, again?" she asked already predicting the answer.

"She was acting like a spoiled brat. Besides that she was mistreating my friends, and had insulted one of their older siblings. I just had to take it upon myself to teach her some manners." Amaya said in a half innocently convincing voice. Shizune sighed and picked up a folder.

"Amaya, these are all the times you've come in here, and all of them have to do with something or another with Sakura Haruno. What is it you have against her?" The counselor asked.

Amaya blinked blankly a few moments, and then smiling she said, "Quite simply I can't stand spoiled rich brats who think that because their parents money got them into this school that they can treat me and my friends and fellow classmates as if we were lower than dirt. I believe that the pink thing, my bad, I mean Sakura, needs to learn what it feels like every time she dares to act above us when in reality it is quite the opposite."

Shizune stared at the girl and placing her head in her hands and shook her head. "You're a very stubborn girl Amaya." Amaya smiled to the black haired woman. "Fine, you can go…." She shooed the younger girl out. Amaya smiled and walked out to head to her art class.

"What was that about?" "You beat up the pink thing again?" Amaya looked up to see Temari and Kankuro. She smiled, "You bet. She deserved it after not only insulting Gaara and his taste in men, Gai-sensei's son Lee, but she started talking trash about you two!" The two stared in misbelieve. "Maybe it's our turns to rough up this….freshman…." Kankuro said with a very evil grin. Temari soon had one to match, "No one messes with our baby bro and lives to talk about…. For long…" Amaya felt a shiver go up and down her spine to her toes. "Whatever you two are planning, I don't want in." She said and left to her class after stressing on the 'don't'.

Amaya walked to her seat in the back area by the window. Soon entering the room was Gaara who was carrying a black rose, and had a faint blush. Not that anyone would notice unless they really knew the boy. Following behind him were the other students and lastly Sai. Sai sat right behind her, as it was open. Gaara looked at him then turned back in his seat to Amaya's left. She sighed and sat back in her stool. Sai smiled and leaned forward. "You are into art, what kind?" He asked.

Amaya looked at him, "Um… I sketch as well as some computer work." Sai nodded, that smile still on his face. "I paint." Amaya nodded as the teacher began the class. It wasn't bad, Sai kept asking what kind of art interest Amaya had, as soon as the bell rang, she was off to finish up her things at the counselor's office. Gaara ended up telling Sai that she tended to sketch people and some places for reference.

Down the hall, a bit away from the counselor's office, Amaya spotted a boy with raven hair styled in the back like a birds butt. _There's only one person I know with that hair style…!_ "SASUKE!!" She yelled and ran faster. Said Uchiha turned his head, at first afraid that it was a long lost fan girl coming to attack him, but was shocked when he found himself on the ground with a now swelling cheek.

"You!!" Sasuke yelled as he got up and the two started a glaring contest. An older man walked out of the room and sighed. He brushed back his long raven black hair. "Amaya… Apparently Sasuke will be transferring back." "Why?!" Snapped the girl to the older Uchiha who glared, which had no effect, all the matches with Sasuke has made her practically immune. He sighed. "Apparently competing with you is what pushes him to do so well in his classes. Without you around to compete with, he lost all interest in school." Amaya smirked and turned to Sasuke. "Aw… Did little duck butt miss me?" she said in a babyish voice. Sasuke scoffed. "As if! All those morons at the other school were dumber than anyone at this school. Why should I, an Uchiha, waste my time with such idiots?"

Both Amaya and Sasuke's brother Itachi rolled their eyes at the boy. "Whatever you say duck butt. Just keep telling yourself that." With that Amaya walks into Shizune's room. Itachi then had the pleasure of dragging a very pisses Sasuke back home. Amaya finished her business and went home herself.

She opened the door to her single apartment and looked around the plain room. She threw her bag on the couch and walked to the bathroom. She filled up the bathtub with hot water and a few scented oils Shikamaru insist she have. Something about her being really tense and stressed and needing them. Right now she was telling herself to remember to thank the lazy boy the next time she talked to him. She undressed and slipped into the water. She lied back and relaxed as the scents of jasmine and jade entered her nose. _Time to contemplate…. Sasuke 'Duck Butt' Uchiha is back, that'll make the year more bearable. Maybe we can work out a truce long enough to teach that pink bitch-thingy why you don't mess with my friends…. _Amaya starting plotting evil plans for a Sakura Haruno and ways on how to get Sasuke to help, she was sure he would enjoy getting rid of one of his more persistent fan girls. She soon found herself completely relaxed into the scented bath. _Right… Sai… Hm… He is pretty good looking… and my dream…. Maybe I should give him a chance… But what if that dream was a bad omen…? _Amaya thought on that and decided that giving him a chance could do no harm. If anyone said anything, she'd just beat them to a pulp, drag them to a back alley, and make it look like the poor soul stumbled upon something he shouldn't have. After all, she's been wanting an excuse to take her old weapons out. After she had met Naruto in school, she had dropped out of her gang, passed on leadership, and used her skills to beat up and threaten any poor soul who dared to talk bad about the orphan blonde. Without realizing it, she had grown very fond of the blonde dope and his friends quickly grew in numbers, as soon as the whole 'You don't mess with Naru, I won't mess with you' was sorted out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I've updated this lovely little story for you all. And look, it's only 12:45A.M! Whoo! **

**I hope my work is appreciated by a few at least. I'm a little brain dead at the moment so advise and ideas will be taken with a grateful attitude.**

**GAH! My eyes are bugging the frizzle out of me! My new glass suck so I can't see what I'm doing even with them on. Hopefully we'll get this fixed soon.**

**Now, you all just sit back and enjoy the story laid out before you guys. Review will be rewarded with fresh Brownies and cookies!**

**-Animeloverani  
**

* * *

The next day found Amaya walking up the school through the parking lot where she saw the older Uchiha, Itachi, step out of a bright, shiny red convertible. _Rich asshole…_ She thought and ran as she spotted Sasuke getting out of the car. "UCHIHHHAAA!" She yelled as she punched the surprised raven haired boy in the face back into the car and out of Itachi's open door.

"Amaya-san, I must ask you to refrain your beating of my brother if you are going to harm my car."

Amaya waved off the older of the two and proceeded to have a glaring contest with Sasuke, which caused most of his fans to stay far away.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Like I said **MOST **of his fans stayed away. Apparently Sakura hadn't noticed the animosity between the two. She stuck her tongue out at Amaya as she rubbed her body against a disgusted Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much! I knew you would return to me!"

"What the hell are you doing you disgusting pink haired bitch!" Sasuke roared as he shoved the girl off him and onto the ground. A look of utter disgusted horror on the face of the younger Uchiha prince.

Amaya had to stifle a laugh at Sakura's perfect embarrassment. She followed the two Uchiha's into the school halls.

"Hey, Duck-butt, I got a proposition for you." Amaya said as she leaned against a wall. The Uchiha's looked at her and leaned against the opposite wall.

"Well let's hear it demon bitch from hell…" Sasuke said.

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me!" Amaya said with such a sweetly, sugary voice that she was almost sick herself. "Now, onto the real matters at hand; I want the Pink-filth gone. As I'm sure you do as well. Here's the deal: we make a truce in our….Childish…wars and we work together to get rid of the thorn in our sides. You'll be happy, I'll be happy, and I'll even stop calling you duck-butt."

The Uchiha's thought it over. They weren't about to get a better offer and they knew it.

"Deal." Both raven haired men said. Amaya gave a very predatory grin.

"Splendid… I'll see you at lunch then Uchiha." She said and made her way to her locker.

Sasuke was basking in the glow of not being called duck –butt when Itachi ruined it.

"Little brother, you do realize that she didn't say anything about not beating you up every time she sees you, I am correct, no?"

With that Sasuke was cursing the heavens with a beautifully colored tongue while down the hall; insane maniac like laughing could be heard as students hid from the devil like woman they all feared.

Later that day at lunch, Amaya joined all her friends, including the mysterious Sai and the new Sasuke Uchiha. She made her way over to the table and sat between Sai and Sasuke. The Uchiha gave a curt nod and continued to eat his fancy made lunch. Amaya rolled her eyes and passed out bentos to everyone else, including Sai.

"Oh, Sai, about yesterday… Um, you asked me if I'd go out with you," Sasuke sit out his juice and began choking much to Amaya's amusement, "And I wanted you to know that…. I'd love to go out with you." She finished as everyone congratulated Sai on nabbing the best catch at the school while Sasuke started a heated discussion with Amaya over this.

Sai smiled and it actually reached his eyes a bit. "Thank you for accepting my offer Amaya." He said. Amaya smiled at him as she turned and punch Sasuke square in the jaw in the next fluid movement.

"Shut the hell up Uchiha! It's my life!" She yelled then turned a happy face to all of her friends who gave startled and awkward laughs.

Neji and Lee both got up and helped Sasuke to the nurse's office before P.E. He'd be there, if Amaya didn't want someone to be able to walk, she'd make it so.

With an evil crackle she made her way to P.E. Her secret weapon tucked away in her back. A blood stained lead pipe. Cliché and overused, but an effective method for threatening and beating up pink haired bitches and their blonde off the street tramps. Of course Hinata wasn't going to be harmed, she was an innocent soul who just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time with her parents and that's how she became stuck with the two idiots of the school.

During P.E it was everyone's favorite sport. Dodge Ball, also known as 'Kill the bitches with rubber balls' to Amaya and her friends. With evil glints in their eyes; Amaya, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Tenten, and even Sai, after some explaining to the poor shut in what to do, the group pounded Sakura and Ino with the hot red rubber as soon as Guy said "GO". The two girls were out faster than you could say "Ramune" covered in black, blue, and angry red bruises and other sores.

With their first victory made the group made it out of the school laughing with high spirits. Sai escorted Amaya as far as he could until his stop came. He had this smirk on his face and glint in his eye that made Amaya really happy and a little cautious at the same time. She felt like tomorrow she would be in for a surprise.

And a surprise she would have if Sai had anything to say about it. As soon as he got home, he went straight to his studio and started to work on the art project he'd started. On the large expanse of white paper, and majestic phoenix had its wings spread wide, flames engulfing the earth, and two mortals crying for forgiveness on their knees. One had pink hair painted in and the other had blond. The phoenix was an array of started colors and as soon as everything was set up again. The talented boy started to add even more color to the painting he was making for his first girlfriend.


End file.
